The Haven
by Av.Rouku
Summary: Dark Lord Luthian is waging war in another time and no one can stop his path of destruction. No one except THE CHOSEN ONES. He slowly but surely builds his evil empire. As and old warrior who believes in battles that take true men he decide to make a mach
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Three Ninjas. Seriously.

Chapter 1: The test

"Uuhh!" grunted Rocky as he woke up catching a fake ninja star. "Ssshh," Grandpa warned as he sneaked over to the sleeping forms of the other two boys. He threw the ninja star at the older one, Colt who suddenly woke up catching it. He gave a triumphant smile.

Then for the youngest of the boys Grandpa pulled out a snickers bar and threw it. The boy TumTum immediately woke up at the sound and smell of candy and started eating away.

"What are we gonna do today grandpa?" asked Rocky. "Today you all will be tested," answered Grandpa.

They all smiled at this because they had been practicing their hardest this summer after their adventure with the madman Snyder last summer. "Now go take your showers then meet me at the porch with your ninja outfits," instructed Grandpa.

"Okay Grandpa," they replied in unison.

They all walked of to different bathrooms as they thought about what the test would be like.

* * *

The three brothers walked out into the sunlight after getting ready. The oldest one Rocky was the calm and collected one of the trio he had ashy blond hair and grayish green eyes. 

The next one, Colt was a different person, his wild dirty blond hair showed his 'freedom' as he called it. He was the wild and reckless one of the group.

Then TumTum the youngest was the in between guy. He had dark brown hair cropped short. He was the cheeriest of them all and all he did revolved around food.

They all had on black clothes. Then Grandpa came out of the woods "Okay boys the test is for you to go through the woods following the trail I left. It will eventually lead you back here." They all nodded. "Here are your weapons," he said picking up a bag. He handed Rocky a bowstaff, Colt a sword and Tum twin sais (little swords).

Rocky had an excited look on his face as he twirled his bowstaff. Colt had an overconfident smirk on his face as he looked at the reflection of the sun on his sword. Tum had a twizler sticking out of his mouth as he twirled his sais. They all had the same thought in their minds 'this is gonna be good!'

"Ready… Set… Go!" Grandpa yelled. Colt sprinted out ahead being the fastest. "Remember to work together," Grandpa yelled after them.

* * *

Rocky knew something wasn't right as he ran after Colt who had suddenly stopped. Then he saw it on the side of the trail behind Colt. A Cobra and it was about to strike Colt! "COLT, LOOK OUT!" Yelled Rocky. Colt turned at the last second and flipped over the snake stabbing its head into the ground as he was in the air. He turned smiling at them in that over confident way. 

"Why do you always do that? You're gonna get yourself killed someday…" Rocky lectured. "Yeah I know I'm gonna get my self killed everyday," Colt said shaking his head.

Tum came behind them. "Hey guys, I was eating I wasn't even rea… wow that's a big snake!" he exclaimed slacked jawed.

"Yep, I killed the sucker without breaking a sweat," Colt boasted with a huge smile on his face.

"Tum can you go scout ahead?" Rocky asked. "Sure," the younger boy replied. He ran through the woods and out of sight.

"What do you think is…?" Colts sentence was cut short as Tum ran back to them out of breath. He was bleeding! "Guys help me!" he called urgently then ran back into the woods.

------

So how was it? Tell me what you think but if you want to flame me, make it worth my time.

Av.Rouku


	2. Warm up

Rocky and Colt stood in the same position for a second then ran as fast as they could after Tum. The scene they saw next was a scary one. Tum was getting ready to fight an overgrown bear!

"Aren't you guys gonna help?" Tum asked as he desperately tried to hold off the bear, which was on its hind legs, a sure sign that it was mad. The bear slashed wildly at the boy who skillfully dodged to the left then stabbed hit the bear's hand with the handle of his sai.

The bear stunned by the sudden pain slashed in rage. Colt and Rocky watched their brother dodging for his life.

Tum tripped as he tried dodging a wild swing and the bear slapped him right on the head. The force of the blow was so great that the boy was sent hurtling into the air. He dropped to the ground struggling to get back up as the bear moved in for the kill.

Rocky had seen enough and for the first time Colt saw Rocky show real anger. He yelled as he jumped over everyone's heads landing behind the bear. Before it could turn he jabbed it as hard as he could in the back.

"Colt now!" he yelled as he swung mercilessly at the bear. Colt didn't need a second invitation and leaped on the bears back hitting it on the back of the head. He quickly jumped of and sheathed his sword. Then the bear fell to the ground.

"Did you kill it?" Tum asked quietly. "Nope, I just knocked it out," Colt replied with a heroic look on his face.

Rocky stood up dusting himself off "We better get going before it comes around to it senses again. Colt and Rocky helped Tum up thinking of what to do about his injuries.

"You okay?" Rocky asked. "Yeah I guess so my head hurts a little though," Tum replied. "Well if this is how the rest of the test is gonna be we better get going," Colt said. They all nodded and quietly kept walking not trying to attract any attention.

Rocky could feel eyes watching him as he walked with his brothers. He looked at Colt and he could tell his brother could feel the eyes too. He could easily tell Tum knew too because he was visible struggling trying not to turn around.

Rocky spun around suddenly blocking a ninja star. He looked at t lodged in his bowstaff. This wasn't one of the fake ones Grandpa used it was real! The three brothers quickly made a triangle.

Then six ninjas dropped out of the trees. "Wow this is a nice test!" Tum exclaimed " Grandpa ordered ninja to fight us." One of the ninjas attacked Tum twirling nun-chucks. Tum leaped at the ninja who was the size of a full-grown man in a fly kick.

The man easily caught his legs and threw him to the ground. "Tum I don't think Grandpa sent these guys because they're out to kill us!" Colt said as he barely dodged a ninja star.

Rocky was being beaten up by two ninjas as they punched him back and forth. Then one last ninja came, he was a little shorter than the rest.

He ran forward with amazing speed as he kicked down one of the ninjas beating down Rocky. In the same movement he punched the other in the face. As the evil ninja staggered back Rocky with all the rage built up from being beaten punched him five feet off the ground.

The short ninja turned around throwing ninja stars instantly killing the remaining ninjas. The ninja took off his mask and it was Grandpa. "Listen, some one has invaded our cabin we have to get out of here!" Grandpa said.

"So you mean this whole time you were holding off all these ninja?" Colt asked. "This is just a few of them, many more are coming we have to leave!" Grandpa said more urgently this time.

Rocky was about to pick up his bowstaff but it was broken so he took a black a ninja dropped. He examined it. "Grandpa what is this?" He asked. He handed it over to Grandpa. "Watch," he said he pulled the bar and it turned into a nun-chuck. "Cool!" Rocky said wide-eyed. "Wait that's not all" Grandpa said.

He pushed tiny buttons take could not be pushed by mistake and little sharp blades came out of the ends of the nun-chucks. Rocky smiled at the sight as grandpa handed it back.

Colt and Tum where waiting impatiently. "Okay lets go," Grandpa said. They all put on their masks and pulled out their weapons (grandpa has a sword too).

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Failed Test

* * *

As Grandpa, Rocky, Colt and Tum ran forward they could hear leaves rustling. "Hurry boys. There are more coming," Grandpa warned them urgently. They looked ahead and saw Grandpa's car. They were glad it was a convertible as they hopped in. Grandpa pulled out his keys and started up the car then started driving off.

"Hey I have an idea!" exclaimed Colt as he looked for something inside the mess in the front seat, "I can call Dad and tell him what's going on! You guys DO remember what happened last time we had a chance to call Dad," Colt said staring directly at Rocky. "Yeah Rocky!" Tum said with a teasing smile.

"Just call Dad!" Rocky said with a voice that hinted anger. "Okay, okay," Colt, said defensively, "Hello? Yeah Dad we're fine except for the fact that we're about to be killed by an army of ninjas. Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Then as they where speeding off Rocky thought he saw someone on the road in front of them but the person faded away.

Rocky saw the person again but this time the person didn't fade. As they got closer they saw the person was a 10ft man with a mace the size of a miniature tree. "Halt!" He declared in a thunderous voice.

Grandpa gritted his teeth and sped forward trying to avoid him but the man swung his mace breaking off the front of the car. "Aww, dang!" Grandpa exclaimed as the car sputtered slowly to a halt.

"C'mon boys," Grandpa said glumly as the reluctantly came out of the car. "You will now wait here until the others come," the man said. "What's gonna happen to us?" Tum asked. The man gave a wicked grin as he looked at them. "I can't wait to find out," he then snickered.

Grandpa stood up. "**No one** will hurt these boys!" Grandpa said sternly. "Little man, you are old and frail what can you do to stop fate?" the giant man asked as he looked down on the old man.

He then looked at the boys and stopped at Colt who was glaring at him. "You'll do," he said picking up Colt with two fingers. He gave a sinister grin and threw Colt to the ground. The boy grunted as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Colt!" Rocky and Tum exclaimed as they rushed to help him up. Grandpa had seen enough and looked about ready to explode. "Boys run!" he yelled as he ran at the big man. The man smiled at them. "You won't get very far because this will be all over in a few seconds."

He swung his mace at the old man trying to crush him but Grandpa was faster than he had expected. The old man had disappeared when he swung. He lifted up his mace. "Old man where are you. Come out and fight like a man." He spun his mace around and to his surprise the old man appeared on the mace. "What!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Grandpa ran on his mace and slashed wildly at the giants face. The giant growled in pain and anger. He groped blindly and finally grabbed the old man. "You will pay dearly for this!" He growled.

Grandpa stabbed into the man fingers in rage causing him to let go. The old man took advantage of the time and jumped off the man's hands twirling in the air. "I'm growing tired of this game of cat and mouse!" The giant yelled. He grabbed the old man and slammed him into the ground.

Grandpa struggled under the man's superior strength. "I have done my job to hold you off, the boys are long gone by now," Grandpa smiled grimly. "I hate you!" The man yelled then punched the old man square on the face (his fist being larger than Grandpa's face). As he was about to let the old man go the giant noticed he was still staring at him.

"You're a strange one, you're still alive! DIE!" The giant yelled spraying spittle on the old man's face. "Die, die, die!" The giant repeated as he punched the old man repeatedly. Finally he felt the man relax.

The three boys ran as fast as their tired feet would let them as they stumbled along trying to get as far away from the giant as they could. Colt being the fastest of the three was ahead of the other two. "Hey guys… I think I see something," Colt gasped as he came to a halt waiting for his brothers to catch up.

They looked ahead they saw some a huge dust cloud and it was rapidly getting closer. (It's a dust path and they're on the side of the path with all the trees). "Guys were not sure who it is so hide," Rocky said calmly. In a second they had disappeared into the foliage around them.

As the dust cloud got closer they could see there where cars inside. "Hey that's Dad!" Tum yelled jumping out of a tree. Colt materialized out of a bush and Rocky dropped on the path in front of the cars.

Their dad quickly stopped and ran up to his sons. "Are you guys okay?" Mr. Douglas asked. "Yeah dad, were fine but Grandpa's still back there!" Rocky answered. "Get in the car I'll take you guys home while the team investigates the place." They got into the car finally feeling safe as FBI agents went searching for the ninjas.

When they got home the three boys were worried about their Grandpa's safety. "Dad is Grandpa gonna be okay?" Tum asked. "Of course he will," Mr. Douglas replied sounding more confident than he felt. The phone rang and Mr. Douglas picked it up.

"Hello? You found him? Well is he okay? WHAT!" By this time the three ninjas had noticed their Dad voice rise rapidly. "He's… are you sure?" Mr. Douglas babbled. The boys crowded around their Dad with worried looks on their faces. "What does it say?" "Okay, thank you." Mr. Douglas said as he dropped the phone with a strange look on his face.

"Rocky go get your Mom," he paused "tell her its important." Rocky nodded without questioning his Dad because he had a feeling he would be hearing this news. When Rocky came back down stairs his Mom came behind. She walked into the living room smiling then noticed everyone looked serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I just got a call from the investigation team at Grandpa's cabin. "Investigation team? Is that the reason why the boys came back so early?" Mrs. Douglas asked. Mr. Douglas quickly briefed her in on what happened. "Well where's Mori (grandpa)?" She question getting worried now.

"… Well that's the reason I called you down here. I don't know how to say this but Mori is…" By this time Mr. Douglas was fighting back tears. "…Mori's dead." Mr. Douglas said as he wept openly.

Mrs. Douglas' smile was immediately replaced by a look of shock then she fell to the ground and cried. The boys wept except Rocky whose face was as calm as still water. He stared into at the wall so intensely as he was in deep thought. '_I can't believe myself I could have helped him. I… I could have saved him. I've failed the test. He trusted me. I've failed him. I'm not worthy to know someone as brave as him. I will avenge him. I will avenge him! **I WILL AVENGE HIM!**_'

The look of calmness on Rocky's face was suddenly switched with that of wild rage. The rest of the Douglas family wept for days.

Thanks for reading this story. If any of you play runescape im going to write a runescape fic. I hope you like this chapter because it was 4 pages and its so short on this. Thanks again. Really.


	4. Strange Arrival

ONE MONTH LATER

"Aw man I can't believe school is starting already, I was just starting to like this summer," Colt complained like he did every other year before school. "Well complaining won't stop time lets just go," Rocky said with his voice hinting his patience was getting short. He then walked out of the room and went to get his lunch.

Colt had noticed that ever after their grandpa had died Rocky wasn't acting like his usual self. He seemed tense. "Whatever," Colt muttered under his breath as he followed his brother out of the room.

When they got down to the kitchen they saw Tum already giving orders to their mom about how he wanted his lunch. They grabbed their stuff and hurried out the door giving their mom the normal goodbye kiss.

They hopped on their bikes and were off. "Anyone wanna race?" Colt asked. "Sure," Tum-tum and surprisingly Rocky replied. Colt sped off yelling in an immature way. "Catch me if you can!"

Colt liked some traits of this new Rocky. His favorite was that Rocky was more competitive. Tum-tum sped after Colt. Rocky went up a hill was still going at breakneck speed easily passing Tum-tum and slowly catching up with Colt. Then he went off a huge bump. The impact sent him flying over his brothers' heads.

Colt jaw dropped open at the sight. Tum-tum was waiting to hear Rocky scream but his older brother kept a bored look on his face as he flew sky high. "Rocky be careful!" Tum-tum yelled as he watched his brother land the drop perfectly.

Colt was waiting for his Rocky to comment but his brother sped off. Both boys chased after their brother. When they got to school they saw Rocky leaning against a wall with a toothpick in his mouth. He stared at them. "What took ya?" He said in a bored voice as his brothers caught their breaths.

Colt wasn't used to being the one that cared about getting to school on time. "Tum you better get to your class," Colt said in an uneasy voice. As Tum-tum turned around to leave a group of kids walked up to him. "Hey look guys," the biggest one said as he walked forward, "if it isn't my main man Tum." Some of the boys snickered. "So what for lunch today?" He said reaching for Tum-tum's lunch sack. Tum-tum backed up and fell into a ninja stance. The boy snapped his fingers and some of his friends surrounded Tum-tum and grabbed him. The kid was about to punch Tum-tum.

"Eye you," Rocky said nodding at the big kid. "Get yer filthy friends offa me mate Tum." Colt was now seriously worried. Since when did Rocky have a gangster ring to his voice? "Who do you think your talking to?" the boy asked. "Yer dumber than I thought. I'm talking to you, you thick'eaded oaf now step off," Rocky said his temper rising.

The boy was stubborn and didn't move. Rocky walked up to him and spat his toothpick on the ground. He used his foot to mark a line in the dust. "Pass it," He said looking into the boy's eyes. The boy willingly walked forward, as he was about to pass the line Rocky warned him, "Take my warning you might not like the consequences of yer decision." The boy didn't listen and walked past the line.

Rocky pocketed his hands and turned around nodding, "okay." Then he moved so fast if anyone blinked they wouldn't have seen what happened. He turned around and kicked the boy square in his overgrown gut. As the boy doubled over Rocky smashed down on his head with both fists. The boy slowly crumpled to the ground in pain. "Anyone else want yer non-existent brains beaten out?" Rocky asked in a dangerous tone.

The boys took one look at their leader and ran off. "Thanks Rocky, your awesome!" Tum-tum exclaimed. "Yea whateva' kid just get to yer class," Rocky replied as he slowly and gracefully walked to his class.

---After school---

Rocky sauntered over to his bike and as he was unlocking it he noticed a man standing just outside school grounds. There was something about this man that made him stand out and Rocky was determined to find out what it was. Colt and Tum-tum got on their bikes and followed Rocky as they headed home. Then for the first time Rocky talked to them like they were actually brothers.

"Hey did you guys see that man?" Rocky asked barely moving his lips. "Yeah there's something strange about him," Colt replied. Tum-tum nodded. "Lets find out," Rocky said as a dangerous smile lit his face. His brothers were all for the idea.

They watched the man as he headed east of the school. "Colt 'ead north from 'ere and circle around. Tum yer gonna circle around south and I'll chase straight after him," Rocky said. His brothers nodded and went their separate ways. Rocky sped of at a risky pace not seeming to lose any breath.

The man ran as soon as he saw the boy chasing after him. But in a matter of seconds the man noticed to boy was close so he turned around and faced the boy quickly pulled up his hood. Then he fell into a strange ninja stance. He was surprised to see the boy didn't try to stop rode faster.

At the last second the boy jumped off his bike as it flew at the man. The man nimbly dodged to the side as the bike rattled by. When the man turned his attention back to the boy he was gone. He heard a rustling sound and pulled out his sword and in the same motion slashed behind him.

Rocky ducked the man's sword and kicked his legs from underneath him. The man landed on one hand and pushed himself to his feet. "Who are you?" Rocky asked in a droning voice. "Why would I answer that?" The man asked with a smile. Rocky kicked at the man's stomach in rage. " WHO ARE YOU?"

The man caught his foot and held it. "I am Dreka I am on a very important mission. I'm looking for some people and my research led me here, to this school." He said as he let go of Rocky's foot. " What are their names? I know everyone in school." Said Rocky with great interest.

"That one problem I don't know. They have something to do with the chosen one." Dreka replied.

"Chosen one? What's this person chosen for?" The boy questioned.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you more," the Dreka said. "Where did you learn such great skills young one?" the man asked. Rocky turned away. "My grandpa Mori Tanaka."

"Did you just say Mori Tanaka?" Dreka asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "Yeah my grandpa Mori Tanaka," Rocky said casually.

"Y-you you're the ones I'm looking for but there's supposed to be three of you. Are there any others?" Dreka asked not bothering to hide his excitement. "Well I have two…" Rocky was interrupted by a yell.

Colt jumped out of the foliage and kicked at the Dreka. The man swiftly rolled back and jumped to his feet. The boy ran forward punching wildly. As the man tried to parry the barrage a Tum-tum jumped out of nowhere.

The two boys closed in on the man who was already worn out from the battle against Rocky. Dreka's breath came in short ragged gasps. In a last feeble attempt the jumped into the air spinning with his legs spread out. The two brothers easily dodged the vain attack and where closing in for the kill.

"Guys stop it!" yelled Rocky as he stood up walking over to them. "C'mon Rocky why do you always get to have all the fun!" Colt argued noticing Rocky wasn't in his dangerous mood. "Guys he's not an enemy," Rocky finished as his brothers backed up.

Rocky explained the situation to his brothers. "So our grandpa is the chosen one?" Tum-tum asked. "Yes so where is he?" Dreka asked not able to waste anymore time. "Well…" Colt said as his voice trailed off. Rocky turned away in grief "…grandpa's dead." Tum-tum finished. "B-but how? That's impossible. I've seen the legend he's supposed to save us all!" Dreka said his voice hinting his frustration.

"What is this great evil you've been talking about anyway?" Colt asked. "Yea what is it?" Tum-tum mimicked.

"There is a man his name is Luthian. He has powers unknown to mortals his soul is made of the purest evil. He is obsessed with getting everything back to the old day when guns didn't exist. He is using a power that can only be summoned once. The chosen one is to stop him from gathering power. If attacked now in his weakened state he can be killed. But his armies are too vast. He is in a different time and will arrive here soon after gathering all his power. He must not be allowed to come to this time!" Dreka said with determination in his voice.

"There is only one object that stops him from achieving his goal, the teleporter gem. This gem is needed to teleport to far distances." Dreka finally finished.

"So you're from that time?" Colt asked. "Yes and I came to get the chosen one but as you said he is dead." Dreka said. "Hey can't we just go back in time and save him?" Tum-tum asked.

"Time travel doesn't work that way. If we travel back in time and try to change the past we will be destroyed. Nature won't let us do that." The man answered.

"There is only one thing to do. Ill have to take the descendants of the chosen one." Dreka said.

"Won't that mess up time?" Rocky asked. "Well… we just have to take that risk that is, if you boys are up for it." Dreka said making it sound like a minor thing.

"So your saying if we say yes we're taking a risk of never existing again?" Colt asked in a morbid way. "Yep" The man answered with a smile. "Cool I'm in!" Rocky said determined to walk in his grandpa's footsteps. "If he's going I'm going," Colt said. "Me too!" Tum-tum added.

Sorry it took so long to update. School just started and I've been getting alot of homework.

Ok so what do you think of it? Read and Review please. Really.


End file.
